Some printing devices need to pump or otherwise move inks or other fluids between various components during printing and/or maintenance processes. A fluid reservoir component is often configured to provide the ink or fluid to a fluid ejection mechanism, such as an inkjet printhead. The movement of fluid and air into and out of the fluid reservoir can lead to the formation of froth, which can reduce the effectiveness of the fluid delivery system and possibly affect printing.
Accordingly, there is a desire to design features into the fluid reservoir that allow for adequate fluid/air flow while avoiding, or otherwise reducing, the formation of froth therein.